Awkward
by Spazzu
Summary: Neuro is really good at making Yako feel uncomfortable, in so many, many ways Neuro/Yako, One-shot, vague hints of smutfluff. First time writing for the series, so be gentle.


Neuro's eyes followed Yako carefully as she took a seat on the couch. They watched her hands as they nervously played with her hair, as they folded themselves across her lap. His eyes trailed what subtle curves she had on her body, the edge of her skirt, her bare legs...He moved a hand to wipe away the small drop of saliva forming on his lips. The corners of his mouth pulled into a predatory grin behind his glove as he did so, watching how uncomfortable she looked in this office, all alone with him.

"Dishrag!" he abruptly snapped, repressing a small laugh as she jumped at his voice.

"Wh-what?" she timidly replied, her expression uncertain and filled with apprehension.

"Over here, now."

Now, Yako wasn't stupid. She knew her 'master' well enough, and the look on his face did not bode well for her. What was he going to do this time? Smack her upside the head? Twist it around, push it into the ground, pull her hair...maybe throw her out the window, even? But she knew if she didn't go, it would probably end up worse, so she stood up and went over to the demon.

She stared cautiously at him as Neuro gave her a curious look. He looked her up and down, and that sure as hell made her feel awkward. Then, abruptly, he pointed to his lap and gave a firm order.

"Sit."

She felt a shudder go up her spine as her mouth opened in shock. Neuro's grin grew wider as he saw how surprised she seemed. Delicious.

"What are you waiting for, louse? Hurry it up!" Neuro barked, growing impatient.

Apprehensively and shakily, she went ahead and lowered herself into his lap, her face now a bright red. Neuro let out a content noise and wrapped his arms around her, making her squeak. He couldn't resist resting his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent she let off. He couldn't resist squeezing her tighter to him. He couldn't resist snaking his tongue out and flicking it across the bare skin of her neck.

Yako let out a loud noise which was clearly out of fright and disgust. Squirming, she tried to get away, but the demon refused to have any of that. His arms locked her in place and every attempt to escape only gave him more of a need to kee

"Yako, stop moving..." he whispered into her ear as her frantic thrashing started to become strained and bothersome.

His breath tickled her ear and she couldn't resist a shiver, though this was not out of fear or disgust now. Yako soon became still, her breath still coming out as small pants. Neuro smirked against her skin and ran his tongue across her neck again, this time more slowly, savoring the taste and the sharp breaths she made. When he began to suck gently, he almost purred with delight at the low, throaty moan she let out. This was wonderful! Not only was she not fighting back, but she was enjoying it!

"N-Neuro...Please...wh-what are you doing?" she whimpered, his fangs grazing delicately down her neck as he tugged at the collar of her shirt without hesitation.

"Taking what I want" was all he said, needy, impatient hands pulling off the sweater.

"Stop that!" Yako protested, desperately trying to get back her now-taken article of clothing, "Give me that back!"

"Slaves don't give their master orders, worm." Neuro laughed, removing a glove and running a sharp claw along the line of her face, "And I'd advise you to not grow pushy...You should feel honored by my attention!"

Honored, greatful, fearful, angry, disgusted...whatever feeling she'd end up feeling, it didn't matter. Neuro had her right where he wanted her, and when he wanted something, he was going to get it. No matter how hard she wanted to escape this at this point, there was nothing she'd be able to do about it. This was probably the one time he was pleased over her weak and fragile form. No difficult resistance.

Yako was confused, upset and all at the same time, in the corner of her mind, relieved. Her face was tinted red, she was in a panicked state, but for once, she could see how he felt. And it was exactly how she wanted it to be. Though, she wasn't going to say this out loud, of course...It would only encourage the demon to become even more lewd in his acts. What the hell was the thinking, anyways? She was only sixteen! And as she thought more, this made less sense...

But she was soon snapped out of her thoughts as she could feel the cold talons underneath her shirt, tracing lines across her stomach, her sides, everywhere they could reach. She could feel the sharp points and he knew it as he watched her tense up at the feeling. A wicked look came across his face as he pushed down slightly more, creating wire-thin scratches across her skin, making her whimper.

"That hurts, Neuro!" she complained, trying to push his hands away.

"I know, dishrag, I know"

It seemed like forever, sitting there with her, licking her neck, creating curved marks on her body, pulling at her clothing in a teasing manner...A forever that didn't want to last long enough. As time rolled by, Neuro knew people might come in. People like Godai, people that might be customers. So after one last flick of his tongue, one last soft, rubbing motion with his talons, he pulled his face back and hand from underneath her shirt.

The moment he loosened his grip, Yako was up on her feet, taking back her sweater. Moving back a couple feet, she stared at Neuro with an odd look on her face, unable to say anything at the moment. Still blushing, she kept moving in the opposite direction, though not turning back.

Neuro gave her one last look up and down, then settled on her face, grinning widely, "Very good, Yako."

She sat back down on the couch, feeling incredibally flustered until the moment she went home.

And Neuro kept his eye on her for the rest of the day, knowing this was the best torment he'd ever thought of.


End file.
